Return to Me
by YaoiKittenLover
Summary: Riku left Sora for 2 years and Sora couldn't contain the sadness in his heart for losing his friend. But when Riku returns, will Sora let him back in? Yaoi, BoyxBoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sora sighed and flipped onto his side on his bed. He had one arm under his head as he just gazed outside.

_Outside it is bright and cheerful... but in here.._. Sora just layed quietly on his bed.  
It had been 2 years since Riku had left.

**~Flashback~**

"I have to go on a mission Sora." Riku said. He had one arm holding a small black backpack. His long silver locks blowing in the cool breeze. Sora stood with both hands interlocked in front of his chest.

"Don't leave Riku! I can't stand to lose you again!" Sora begged, tears flooding down his cheeks. "I lost you so much to the darkness. I don't want to lose my friend again!"  
Riku sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't be around you Sora. Not anymore."  
"Why? Why can't you? Do you hate me that much?!" Sora exclaimed, he started to fall to his knees sobbing, but a sudden sturdy pair of hands held him back up.

Sora looked up, only to have a pair of lips crushed against his. Sora only opened his mouth and gasped,  
which Riku took advantage of by thrusting his tongue in Sora's mouth. Sora shot his hand out and slapped Riku across the face.

Riku took a step back, a hand placed on his cheek. Sora stood bent, breathing hard. Riku turned and looked at him, with no expression.

"Why did you do that?" Sora said, angry.

"Because I love you Sora." Riku said simply. Sora turned red and balled his hands up.

"What do you mean Riku? Don't toy with me! I won't stand fo-"

"I love you Sora!" Riku interrupted him. Sora stood stunned. Riku hung his head and covered his face with one hand.

"I've loved you for so long Sora, but I knew that admitting it would destroy our friendship. I don't want to lose you, but I can't control myself any longer. If I don't leave now, i'll lose control..." He moved his hand away and looked at Sora, a fierce look flashed in his eyes.

"And make you mine." He said. Sora felt like his heart had stopped. He could only look away and stand still with his face a strawberry red. Not soon after that, Sora had looked up, and Riku was gone.

**~End of Flashback.~**

Sora sat up and looked out the window. The birds were chirping and singing away, without a care in the world. Sora went over to his drawer and threw on a black shirt. He didn't care much for his looks anymore. He never went outside.

Ever since Riku had left him, Sora had gone into a place of solitude. He left all his friends behind.  
Kairi, Axel, and everyone else eventually moved on. His brother had tried to get him to come out,  
but Sora had refused, making it so his brother had to move on as well.

Sora's parents had long left him, though they left him with the house, and plenty of money for food and clothing. Not that Sora would ever buy anything fancy since he never went out. He was actually running out of money, but Sora rarely ate, he just wasn't interested in doing anything.

2 years had gone by since all of that, and Sora still remained in his desolate place.  
_I miss Riku.._. Sora thought, resting his head on his windowsill.

He and Riku had always been good friends. Sora loved the way Riku would only smile for him. He loved it when Riku softly ran his hands through Sora's hair. He loved it when Riku would always be with him and always say such kind words.

Riku was normally so harsh with others, and Sora always felt safe with Riku around. All that had changed now. Sora flopped onto his messy bed and huffed.

_Why do I feel like this? I miss my friend... I can't possibly feel more for him... can I_? Sora thought. He felt a sudden pain in his chest. The aching pain of losing the person he cared so dearly for. Sora couldn't stand it. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the small kitchen knife he had stored in there.

Taking a deep breath, Sora sliced at his wrist. He bent over gasping in pain. The blood flowing from his arm and onto the floor. Sora sat against the cold wall and closed his eyes.

_The pain hurts, but it is better than the aching feeling I get when I think about Riku._.. Sora thought bitterly.

After a few minutes of watching the endless flow of blood seep over the floor and his arm. Sora cleaned himself up and wrapped his arm with a bandage. Standing up, Sora suddenly clutched at his head, feeling dizzy. The loss of blood always did this too him. But he was use to it.

He got up and went into the small kitchen to clean the knife when a knock on the door made Sora look up in surprise.

Standing up, Sora reached the door and opened it. No one was there.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sora asked to himself. Frowning, Sora turned to go back inside, but not before a white piece of paper taped to the front door caught his attention. Grabbing the paper,  
Sora opened it up and read it.

_Dear Sora,_  
_It has been two years since I last saw you. I'm sorry for what I did right before I left. It was a mistake but I could no longer hold my feelings. 2 years of being away from you has changed that. I am able to control myself now. Can we still be friends? Meet me in the park near your house tonight at 7._  
_-Riku_

The moment Sora's eyes had read the very last word, he dropped the letter and collapsed on the ground.  
_Riku... is back?_

Sora sat dumbfounded on the ground, his eyes lay where the letter was. His stomach knotted into a ball of butterflies. Sora felt like he couldn't breathe.

_Riku..._

* * *

At 7pm, Sora stood in the middle of the small park. He stood next to the kiddie playground and looked down. He was fiddling with his fingers.

_What do I do when I see him? The last time we saw each other, he had kissed me_... Sora was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a branch snap near him. Looking up, Sora's breath caught in his throat when he saw the person in front of him.

Riku stood infront of him, no emotion on his face. His hands were in his pockets as he stood waiting for Sora's reaction.

_He looks the same. His hair seems to have gotten longer._.. Sora could only stare in shock. Riku finally took a breath and spoke.

"So you came." Riku said gruffly. That was enough to pull Sora out of his state of shock. Rushing forward, Sora embraced Riku around the neck. Tears flew from his eyes and he buried his face in Riku's shoulder.

"I missed you so much Riku!" Sora exclaimed. Riku lifted his arms and hugged the boy around his waist.

"I missed you too Sora. I'm sorry for leaving." Sora leaned back and looked at him, his face red from the tears.

"You left me for 2 years. How do you think I feel? Do you think a simple 'I'm sorry' will fix it?" Sora asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sora. I know that I must have hurt you. But I was hurting too. The fact that I couldn't get near you almost killed me. I wanted so badly to be able to be with you. But I also know that you only like me as a friend. I had to leave because I needed time to think, and I had some business to attend to."  
Riku responded.

The brunette only scowled. Moving away from Riku, Sora crossed his arms and glared at him.  
"You're just lucky I decided to come out here."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"I haven't set foot outside for 2 years, ever since you left." Sora huffed.

Riku was stunned. "Why would you do that?"

Sora suddenly blushed. "Well.. after you left, I didn't want to have to deal with anyone. I haven't actually talked to anyone since now. I just stayed by myself in my house."

Riku almost had a look of sadness on his face. "Sora.. why would you do that to yourself?"  
Sora looked down. "I don't know... I guess when I lost you, I didn't feel any reason to be with others.  
I couldn't stand it without you, the pain... it hurt too much."

Riku walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. "Where does it hurt Sora?" Sora flinched and pulled back. Riku saw it and grabbed below his wrist, shoving the fabric down to see Sora's arm. He spotted the bandage.

"Sora... What is this?" Riku asked. Sora blushed and pulled away. "It's nothing." He said. Riku didn't look like he believed him.

"Where else does it hurt Sora?" Riku asked.  
Sora moved his other hand, right onto his chest. "Right here... in my heart."

Riku inhaled and wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sora... Don't do this too me.. I may have to leave again. I don't know if I can control myself after not seeing you in 2 years."

Sora rested his head on Riku's chest and took a deep breath in. "I don't want you to leave... ever."

He lifted his head and looked up at Riku. "Riku... Don't ever leave me again... I..." He suddenly bit his lip and looked away. Riku moved his hand gently under Sora's chin and made him look up at Riku.

"You what?" He asked.  
Sora whispered his answer, almost making it inaudible. "I think I love you..." Riku suddenly let lose a moan in the back of his throat and crushed Sora in his arms.

"That's it... this is the end of me. Good bye Cruel world." Riku said, closing his eyes, letting go of Sora, and fainting backwards.

Sora huffed, smacking Riku's arm. "Oh stop it Riku!" He blushed.

Riku smiled and grabbed Sora's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Do you want to know something Sora?" Riku asked.

"What?" Riku closed his eyes and moved his face close to Sora's.

"I love you too." Riku opened his eyes slightly and moved his lips onto Sora's. Sora almost moaned from the touch. It had been two years since he had seen Riku. He suddenly realized just how much Riku had meant to him.

Riku deepened the kiss, placing a hand gently around Sora's head. Sora moved one hand up to caress Riku's hair. Riku moaned and placed his tongue on Sora's lips. Sora opened his mouth, allowing Riku in. Riku placed his tongue in Sora's mouth gently and kissed him, his tongue exploring Sora's mouth.

After a few minutes, Riku leaned away. Both boys had their eyes slightly opened, gazing at each other.

"Well... it was nice seeing you again, I better go back to my mission, cya in another 2 years." Riku said. Sora punched his arm.

"Nice try! I don't want you to leave me again!" Sora said. Riku smiled and placed a hand gently on Sora's cheek.

"I don't want to leave either."

"So.. will you tell me exactly where you have been in the past 2 years?" Sora asked. Riku smirked.

"Maybe... But I have some questions for you too..." Riku said, grabbing Sora's hand and looking at his wrist.

"Ok." Sora said, biting his lips. "Let's go to my house." Riku gave him a small smile and walked with him, hand in hand. Sora didn't want to explain his cuts, but having the person he cared about with him, made the cuts seem like nothing.

**Hey everyone. So I was planning to have this story just one chapter. But if people want more, I can comply. Simply leave a Review on what you thought!**

**~Nya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Such awkward silence_... Sora fiddled with his fingers and shifted on the dusty couch.  
Riku sat in a chair acrossed from it and had his arms crossed. He didn't seem like he was planning to talk first.

"Riku... I.." Sora started.

"Why do you cut yourself?" Riku cut in. Sora blinked and sat up straighter.

"I.. I would.. just cut myself whenever I hurt so bad when I thought of you." Sora said quietly. Riku stood up abruptly and walked over to him.

"where?"

Sora looked up. "What do yo-"

"Where have you cut yourself?" Riku said, much louder. Sora jumped.

"I-I..." Sora struggled to speak. The new and much stronger Riku is scaring me. Sora thought.

Riku put his hands on the bottom hem of Sora's shirt. He moved his hands up and lifted Sora's shirt.

"R-Riku? What are you doing?" Sora gasped.

"Let me see where you have cut yourself." Riku said. He showed no emotion as he practically ripped Sora's shirt off of him.

Sora hissed when the cold air hit his skin and he lifted his arms to cover his chest. He blushed as Riku glared down at him.

"Don't cover up Sora. Let me see what you have done to yourself."

When Sora refused to move his arms, Riku grabbed his wrists with both hands and thrust them to the side against the couch,  
leaving Sora out in the open. Holding onto Sora's wrists, Riku leaned closely and examined his chest.  
Sora had cuts all over his body. Some cuts were inches long.

He inhaled and made a face. "Sora... why would you..." Riku let go and walked a few paces away. He had both hands crossed infront of him as he turned away from Sora and stayed silent.

Sora stood up and looked at him. "Riku..?"

Riku tensed at his voice but refused to turn.

"Riku... please look at me." Sora said, starting to sound desperate. His legs shook as he waited for Riku to do something.

Riku lifted one hand and brushed it through his silver locks as he turned and looked at Sora. His face was filled with a look of despair.

Sora almost gaped at him. "Riku?"

Suddenly he was embraced in Riku's arms. "Why would you do this to yourself?" Riku asked.  
Sora struggled to get away. "I told you. I missed you so much, I would end up-"

"No!" Riku yelled. Sora jumped and tried to get away again. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet land on his head. Looking up, Sora could only freeze in shock.

Tears were streaming down Riku's face as he kept his arms tightly wrapped around Sora.

"Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asked, worried.

Riku let out a short laugh and shook his head.  
"Sora, I wish I had known how much I had hurt you for leaving. We were best friends, but I fell in love with you the more time we spent together."

Riku let go of Sora and grabbed his hand, taking Sora to the couch.  
Both settled down across from each other.

Riku turned his face slightly, letting his hair cascade over his face as he spoke.  
"I knew you liked Kairi and I didn't want to take you from something special you could have. I got a letter a few months before I left asking me to join the Kingdom Heart's University. I wanted to turn it down, but I..."

Riku sighed and looked out the window.

"I couldn't stand being near someone I cared so dearly about and not be able to show them my affections. I wanted to be there for you always, but I just couldn't stand not being able to love you."

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Riku turned and lifted a hand up, signalling him to not speak.

"I went to the University and took a few martial art classes. The pain of being away couldn't make me happy to learn new techniques. I missed you so much. After I had finished the semester class, I new I just had to come back. I know I told you in the letter that I could control myself, but it seems I was wrong."

"Riku..." Sora looked down in his lap and stared at his hands. Riku stood up and looked at the door.  
"I'm sorry Sora. I've dumped all this on you without considering how it would feel. It is getting late,  
maybe I should just go and come back in the morning."

"Wait! Riku!" Sora choked and reached out, grabbing Riku's wrist. Riku turned back and looked at Sora over his shoulder.

"Riku... I told you outside that I think I love you right? That doesn't mean I want you to leave me again!" Sora burst into tears and curled up into a ball on the ground.

"I.. I missed you s-so much! When I read the letter t-that said you wanted to m..meet me, I was so happy! Please... don't l-leave me again Riku!" Sora sobbed and shook violently.

"You missed me too and you love me! I use to like... to like Kairi but not anymore! I love you Riku!"  
Sora stood up and shook harder. Tears flooding down his cheeks.

A soft hand cupped his cheeks, making Sora look up. Riku was looking at him fondly.

"Sora... I love you so much. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I will be here for you now and forever."

Sora leaned against him and teared up again as Riku held him in his arms.

"I'm going to make this right Sora. I'm going to give you your life back. Your friends, your family,  
your life. I will never leave you." Sora clung to Riku's back as if his life depended on it.

After a few minutes, Sora leaned away and wipped his eyes.

"It's... so cold in here." Sora said. Riku just leaned down and kissed Sora's forehead.  
"That's because your shirt is still off."

Sora looked down and realized it was true. Blushing, Sora quickly rushed to the couch to retrieve his shirt. A hand on his wrist stopped him. Sora got pulled back and turned so he was facing Riku.

"I'm so sorry Sora." Riku said quietly. Sora gave him a small smile.

"It's ok Riku."

Riku bent down and tenderly kissed Sora. Sora's heart jumped in his chest as he returned the passionate kiss.

Leaning back, Riku went around Sora and grabbed Sora's shirt.

"Sora, Will you let me make things right again?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled. "Of course Riku..."

_Always._

**Ok! So I'm ending it here. I wanted to do more chapters, but I can't think of what else to write, and it isn't a bad ending at all, so I will leave it as it is. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if you can tell, I haven't actually played any of the games.****I'm just going off of what other Yaoi stories of these two that I have read. I have played Kingdom Hearts: Re-coded, but that is all.**

**~Nya**


End file.
